


chocolate lips, seaside getaway

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi arrive at their hotel on the seaside of Miyajima for their honeymoon. After days of waiting to be alone, and a special gift from the staff, they finally get their chance.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	chocolate lips, seaside getaway

As the cab slowly rolled through the narrow roads and the noise outside from tourists and restaurants began to lessen, all Hikawa Sayo could focus on was the warmth of the hand rubbing absentminded circles on her thigh. 

Beside her, Hikawa Tsugumi had her head turned towards the window, wearing a calm smile as she watched the scenery pass them by. Seeing Tsugumi’s smile in the reflection put Sayo at ease, and she closed her eyes to relax for the next ten or so minutes. 

Everything post wedding ceremony was pleasant. Sayo had planned everything so far ahead she hadn’t even bought the engagement ring yet at the time, but watching it all come to fruition just as she expected was a nice feeling. Knowing her wife, nothing could possibly go wrong as things usually did when more parties - and specific ones - were involved. 

Of course, nothing could quite beat the feeling of slipping the wedding band around her own finger every morning or watching as her wife mumbled to herself in her sleep, tossing under the sheets before settling down with a grin. 

The couple’s parents had graciously gifted them money when the reception was over and everyone was drunk on happiness and alcohol. The two weren’t very frivolous with their money, but it did put them at ease knowing they wouldn’t need to dip into their personal accounts to fund their honeymoon activities. They would have to set aside some of it for gifts to bring them in gratitude.

Eventually, they pulled up to their resort - or at least something close to it. It was a few minutes’ walk to the shore and the famous Itsukushima Shrine; Sayo could already picture them in their yukata, ankle deep in the cool ocean water and holding hands while surrounded by the red glow of the shrine…

“Sayo-san? We’re here,” Tsugumi gently nudged her as she whispered, the taxi driver raising an eyebrow when Sayo hadn’t budged. Her brain caught up after a brief struggle, and eventually she pulled out money to hand the driver, who looked stunned and a little offended. “Sayo-san, I already paid him!”

Tsugumi giggled as she pulled Sayo out of the car, whispering a small “silly!” while the man pulled out their luggage from the trunk. Sayo let out an embarrassed sigh but whipped out her phone to make sure they were entering during check-in hours. 

“I’m so excited to see our room! This place is gorgeous…” Tsugumi marveled at the entrance while Sayo adjusted her grip on the luggage, pushing it forward and towards the automatic doors.

The lobby was quiet, as expected. It was also incredibly spacious, making every step against the checker-patterned tile floor practically announce their presence. The furniture and display cases were surrounded by a calm orange glow, giving off a wonderfully comfortable atmosphere, like they were walking into someone’s home rather than a hotel. 

Hiding around the corner of the waiting area was the front desk where a few women were waiting patiently for them to come closer. 

“Welcome to Kurayado Iroha,” the one standing before Sayo said with a polite bow. “May I have a name?”

“Hikawa.”

Sayo could feel the teasing pressure on her wrist as Tsugumi silently made fun of her for her stiff answer. She stood as still as she could while the women looked her up in their system, not wanting to be rude and burst out into chuckles without giving her context. 

“There we go, Hikawa Sayo-sama! Ahh, I see, you have the honeymoon package! You two are newlyweds?” she gave them a kind smile, nodding her head in excitement as she asked. 

Finally, Sayo allowed herself to relax. She instinctively rested her free hand on Tsugumi’s hip, letting out a confident breath.

“We are,” she answered, turning her head at the exact moment as Tsugumi did, eyes softening as she lost herself in Tsugumi’s beautifully honey-glazed eyes while the memories of her walking down the aisle flooded her mind. “We got married only a few days ago.”

“Ahh, congratulations!” the two women said, clapping in sync. The one tending to them cleared her throat, returning to business. “The hotel has already charged the card you have on file and it was approved; if I could have Hikawa-sama sign this document we can give you your room keys.”

Sayo nodded and took the hotel-labeled pen into her hand, instantly signing her name at the bottom of the sheet. It didn’t take long for them to receive two keys with heavy blocks that had numbers engraved on them. Sayo gave Tsugumi one, in case either of them forgot theirs.

“Your room is printed on the block; the elevators are to the right. We hope you enjoy your stay, and please don’t hesitate to call the front desk should you need anything.”

A childish eagerness formed on Tsugumi’s face as soon as they were free from the burden of checking in. She didn’t hesitate to tug on Sayo’s shirt, pulling her towards said elevators. Sayo glanced at the key held tight in her grasp, her chest pulsing warmth throughout her body.

They found the room on the top floor, thanks to the giant custom nameplate on the door with their last name printed on it. Sayo felt a little embarrassed by the lavish greeting, but it wasn’t like she could really pull the thing off the wall, so she simply ignored it and watched Tsugumi insert her key.

The room was more luxurious than she expected. As they took off their shoes they noticed how large the closet for their luggage was - enough for a whole family. 

Tsugumi looked up at the dim lights with a low gasp - the ceiling was extremely high, enough that a potted plant had more than enough room to flourish. There was a black wall to their left as they walked in that stopped in the middle of the room and peeking behind it revealed the single queen bed and the bathroom entrance. On it was a tray with two pairs of yukata, towels and other amenities. 

“Ah, this is kind of nice and private,” Tsugumi commented, leaving Sayo’s side to look into the bathroom. Sayo turned around to marvel at the size of the main room. There was enough space for a table in the middle for meals, _and_ two chairs at the window, giving them the clearest view of the ocean and the Floating Torii Gate. 

It was breathtaking. The orange glow pouring in from the sunset on the horizon of the ocean reminded Sayo of Tsugumi’s high school band. It was almost like Tsugumi herself was giving Sayo the warmest, tightest of hugs…

She then noticed the warm hands on her stomach. 

“Tsugumi-san?”

“Hmm… sorry, Sayo-san. You just looked really cool right now.” 

Tsugumi rubbed her forehead against Sayo’s shoulders, causing a wave of goosebumps to roll across her skin before they settled down. Perhaps it was the silence of the room, but Sayo’s body made sure to make every minor brush of Tsugumi’s touches extremely noticeable. 

Sayo let out a small breath and turned around to face Tsugumi. “I wasn’t exactly trying, but thank you,” she said, shivering as Tsugumi wrapped her arms around her neck, their chests meeting in a soft kiss. 

“Hmm, I think the Sayo-san who doesn’t try is definitely cooler than the one who does.” 

Tsugumi’s giggle was as adorable as the punch to Sayo’s pride was painful. They swayed from side to side, basking in the warmth of the sunset. It almost felt like the night of their wedding, how Tsugumi guided them through their dance. Sayo was good at pretending she knew what she was doing, but when it came to improv dancing she was a sitting duck. 

“What did you want to do?” Tsugumi asked as she rested her head under Sayo’s chin. “We could check out the baths, or have dinner?”

It was a bit early for dinner but bringing up bathing... there was one thing Sayo wanted to do ever since she saw it on the hotel’s website. It was a bit of a silly thing, but something that would make Tsugumi happy. 

“I had one thing in mind,” she said. They stopped their small dance and parted as she checked her watch. “Make sure you bring a towel.”

The top floor was dedicated to a large open bath, with a locker room the size of the lobby, a few steps outside of it leading to the roof and beautiful black tile smothered in white puffs of steam. They didn’t have to worry about getting a key for their locker, but Sayo made sure to stack everything in a specific way in case someone rummaged through it. 

She hoped nobody would be inside of them.

* * *

“I can’t believe they have a rooftop bath!” Tsugumi excitedly whispered as she removed the rest of her clothing. Sayo gulped at the sight of her smooth thighs - practically sparkling under the orange lighting of the locker room.

_Compose yourself, Hikawa Sayo._

Nodding to her inner self, Sayo shut the locker, keeping her eyes on the door instead of her _very_ naked and _incredibly beautiful_ wife beside her. She bit her cheek as the pool of saliva in her mouth grew larger. 

They weren’t at all opposed to intimacy; Sayo was ashamed to think about the many nights spent in bed than at her desk working, but _this_ felt completely different. She felt like a high schooler who had yet to see another bare breast outside of a communal bath.

Though she tried her best - she really did! - Sayo couldn’t help it, and at the last moment betrayed herself by peeking at Tsugumi’s bare chest as they walked onto the roof.

_Pink. Small. Very alluring. Screaming her name!_

Sayo turned the pressure of the shower head to max, spritzing her face and body with the coolest temperature she could handle. 

Beside her, Tsugumi slowly lathered her arms and thighs with a cucumber soap, her hair sticking to her neck and cheeks. Foam dripped off her elbows, slid down her thighs and into the shadows of the seat under her in a pattern. 

The more she watched, the more elegant Tsugumi’s movements became. And it was only when Tsugumi focused on her legs, bending forward to scrub her skin, that Sayo became aware of the beautiful brown eyes pointed in her direction.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi asked. “You haven’t touched the soap at all yet…”

“I apologize.” Sayo cleared her throat, a schoolgirl blush running across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes frantically searched for something to latch onto as an excuse. “It seems… that I don’t have… a loofah…”

Tsugumi’s expression brightened as she sprayed the soap off her body. “Ah, I see! I can lend you mine when I’m done!”

“Thank you.”

_Dammit._

Sayo brought a hand to her lips, hoping the word hadn’t slipped out of her mouth. She truly was acting like a virgin, wasn’t she?

“Okay, Sayo-san!” A warm presence pressed against her bare back, and Sayo nearly shouted as soft hands glided down her back. “Which soap did you want? The cucumber one feels really refreshing, so I can use it if you want!”

Sayo nodded. “Please do.”

Tsugumi’s touch was gentle and slow, making sure to cover every spot on Sayo’s back with foam. Her arms, slick with soap, slid against her abdomen to get her stomach, innocently brushing against the base of her thighs. As the loofah wandered lower, Sayo glued her eyes to the mirror, watching the foggy silhouette of Tsugumi’s head came closer to hers.

Her breath was warmer than the water raining down on her back. Her lips, soft and small and _oh so perfect_ when against hers, slowly pressed against her neck. It lasted no more than a second.

Pleasure lanced right through Sayo’s stomach. The combination of fear the other guests could see them and lust made her slouch, the only thing keeping her steady were her fingers, tightly gripping her knees with all her might. 

Tsugumi’s cute laugh was infectious, but it only made Sayo want to rush right back to the room. Did the hotel secretly release pheromones into the air, that it made someone go mad so easily? If so, how was it possible to release them unscented…?

No, Sayo reasoned, allowing herself to be pulled off the small stool. Hikawa Tsugumi in her entirety was simply too tempting. 

Whoever had been in the baths when they arrived were gone by the time they finished washing their bodies. As soon as Sayo covered her hair with her towel and entered the large tub, she realized Tsugumi was the only person waiting for her. 

“Sayo-san, look! It’s gorgeous…” Tsugumi leaned against the edge with her arms crossed as she gazed at the oceanic view before them. Sayo, finally tearing her eyes off her wife for a moment, couldn’t help but be captivated by the shimmering waves and last bursts of orange the sun provided as it finally disappeared. “I’m so glad we chose to come here…”

“It is. Perhaps tomorrow we can take a closer look at the shrine over there,” Sayo pointed out as the red lights of the torii gate were on - making the floating shrine look otherworldly. It really felt like they were detached from reality.

Luckily, nothing strange was pulled while they soaked in the warm water. Tsugumi kept her back facing Sayo as she rested her chin on the corner of the tub, keeping her eyes on the last glimmers of sunset before it finally receded, leaving a purple sky above. 

She pulled her yukata tight around her body while Tsugumi rapidly rubbed Sayo’s towel against her hair. They couldn’t find hair dryers in the locker room and assumed they didn’t have any available, but Sayo refused to leave behind a trail of water. 

“Tsugumi-san, please go on ahead. I will deal with this,” she said once the towel was removed, revealing soaking wet hair. “Dinner should have been prepared while we bathed.”

Tsugumi set the towel on Sayo's shoulders with a shake of her head. “I won’t eat ahead of you, silly. It’s our first honeymoon dinner! I’ll see if there’s a hair dryer in our bathroom though and bring it here if I can.”

Sayo nodded as Tsugumi left the locker room with a parting kiss on her forehead. Denying herself the chance to miss it, Sayo immediately turned her head to watch as her wife walked away. She could see the creases in her thin yukata - her eyes traced the round shape of her rear until it was no longer in sight.

Her desire to touch it and feel its firmness made her wish the heat on her face would transfer to her hair so she could follow Tsugumi as soon as possible. 

* * *

Tsugumi hummed as she unlocked the door, shivering at the cool air that threatened to blast her yukata open. The light was already turned on, and as she emerged from the narrow entry found something far from expected.

“Ah! Champagne and… sweets?”

A box laid out on the table had an assortment of snacks, and a bucket of ice with two bottles of sweet champagne stuffed inside. It was not the kaiseki she expected. 

Tsugumi hurried into the bathroom to check for a hair dryer, and found a small one that was, disappointingly, attached to the wall. Which meant Sayo’s long mane of hair was going to have to travel. Tsugumi giggled at the thought of Sayo being extra careful with her hair as she made her way upstairs and prepared to leave when the glimmer of ice caught her eye.

The sweet smell that was wafting from the middle of the room made her mouth water. A platter of chocolate covered strawberries shined from behind the bucket of champagne. It looked so fresh and ready for the taking...

“I do want to enjoy it with Sayo-san, but…”

Tsugumi stepped closer, noticing the bundle of other chocolates that had a slightly acidic smell to them. Perhaps they were… alcoholic truffles? Her curiosity got the best of her, and Tsugumi couldn’t help herself from trying one. _One_ wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

She shivered as she bit into it. A thick, pasty chocolatey inside smothered her tongue while a powerful burst of alcohol invaded her nose. It certainly wasn’t for lightweights, but with every bite a smooth, sweet layer of chocolate helped soothe the bitterness. Tsugumi wasn’t very into the alcohol scene, but still found herself appreciating the mix of flavors dancing on her tongue.

The sigh she let out smelled like she had just chugged a few liters of sake. There was no packaging to reference or find out just how high the alcohol percentage was, but from the smell and taste alone Tsugumi assumed it was high _enough_.

She took another one, promising herself that it would be the _last one for sure_ \- and nodded. Sayo would definitely like them, she was the heavier drinker of the two. 

Goosebumps spread across her skin and Tsugumi could feel her body getting looser and her mind getting lighter. They hadn’t eaten dinner after all, of course it would absorb faster… this was bad.

“Tsugumi-san?”

When did Sayo walk in? Tsugumi tucked her hands behind her back and sucked in her lips to conceal the chocolate melting on her tongue. Sayo, with hair still damp but no longer soaking, raised an eyebrow. 

“S-Sayo-san…!” Tsugumi gasped as her muffled voice slipped. “Sorry I wush…”

Chocolate caught between her teeth and forced her to chomp down on it, leading her to give up on the act and simply finish off the sweet treat in shame. Sayo raised her chin in confusion, and it dawned on Tsugumi moments later that she was just as surprised at the assortment of things on the table herself. 

“Ah! I guess the staff brought this for us. It must be part of the package, huh?” she asked, completely oblivious of the fact that Sayo had gotten so close she could clearly smell her cucumber body wash. 

“Tsugumi-san, are you drinking?”

Her question completely threw Tsugumi off, enough that she took a step back and nearly toppled over one of the chairs by the table. Luckily, she grabbed onto Sayo’s sleeve and regained her footing. 

“Are you all right?” Sayo’s voice was soft and concerned, but also full of amusement. Tsugumi giggled, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. 

“Yes! Thank you. Now to answer your question…” a lightbulb went off in her head, and she grabbed one of the truffles from the table, “I was eating these, actually.”

Sayo opened her mouth and let Tsugumi slide the chocolate in, biting halfway. “Ah,” she said after the first bite, “Interesting.”

“Isn’t it? I didn’t expect something like that!”

Sayo took the rest into her mouth immediately, and Tsugumi reeled back from the overpowering scent that was drifting out of Sayo’s lips. Watching her eat it made her crave another, but she didn’t want to get herself sick, especially before dinner. 

“Should we contact the front desk about dinner?” she asked, giving Sayo space to reach for another in the small bowl. Sayo shook her head and grabbed the thin glasses behind the bucket of ice, then one of the bottles of champagne. 

“Let us relax first. Come, have a seat Tsugumi-san.”

Thoughts of this being a bad idea, how it was a little early to be getting tipsy went out the window after their fourth glass. The truffles were all but gone, save for a few bites Tsugumi couldn’t get down, and the strawberries had spent more time smearing their faces than they were being enjoyed. 

Licking her lips, Sayo nodded. It was a dark chocolate, a nice change from the sweet and sugary truffles they had consumed. The champagne was nearly empty, and her stomach was full.

They weren’t quite drunk but far from sober at the same time, so she had no issue bumping her nose against Tsugumi’s head to give her soft hair a light kiss. Tsugumi, in return, rubbed her back further into Sayo’s shoulder, resting the side of her face on her collarbone. 

“We might have gone overboard,” Tsugumi laughed, reaching for the half-eaten strawberry in Sayo’s hand. She took it into her mouth and hummed, nodding while she chewed the rest of it.

“I do not see a refrigeration unit or cooler in the room, it might have been unwise to leave it all sitting,” Sayo said, lazily looking at one corner of the room to the other. “It wasn’t quite a… healthy choice, but I do feel quite full.”

The window at the end of the room was black, with only a smudge of orange from the lights lined up outside the building. 

She didn’t have very much time to reflect on their surroundings when she felt Tsugumi beginning to move. Sayo kept her hands firm on Tsugumi’s hips, sliding further down while Tsugumi turned around, spreading her legs to straddle Sayo’s lap. 

Soft hands cupped her cheeks, fingers dove into her hair. Sayo slowly rubbed her hands into Tsugumi’s lower back, eliciting a very sensual groan of satisfaction. 

“Sayo-san,” Tsugumi whispered, the smell of chocolate and alcohol enough to dizzy anyone. Sayo hummed, and Tsugumi rubbed their foreheads together before lifting Sayo’s head. The moment her lips brushed against Sayo's, Tsugumi looped her arms around her neck, crushing her close. 

Teeth clashed, fingers dug into the thin fabric of the yukata that it was painful, Sayo could feel the whisper of her name on her lips as Tsugumi gently tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. Tsugumi had never been so forward in private before, the mere thought of her taking the lead made a strong, new desire bubble in her veins.

They parted, loud gasps bursting from the space between their sticky mouths. Saliva dribbled down Sayo’s chin, pattering onto Tsugumi’s knees. 

“Sayo-san…” Tsugumi repeated, a lowly husk that made Sayo’s back spasm. Gently taking one of her hands off her back, Tsugumi stood. She tumbled just a bit from the sudden action but didn’t hesitate to get Sayo onto her feet to tug her towards the large bed just inches away. 

Thankfully, the lights were already, for the most part, shut off. What remained cast dim shadows against the wall as Tsugumi reached for Sayo, pulling the slender woman down onto the mattress, while Sayo turned to lie beside her.

As Sayo's arms slid about her waist, Tsugumi dropped frantic kisses across her mouth, cheeks and neck, tangling their legs over the sheets. Sayo bit her lip to keep her voice down, her breaths becoming shorter the longer she focused on the way her yukata rubbed against her thighs. Unless something was done soon, Sayo worried she would be delirious with desires. 

Sayo ran her hands down Tsugumi’s back, dragging her hands to the front to tug the thin obi off, exposing Tsugumi’s faintly luminous white skin and medium, firm breasts. In the shadowy half-light of the darkened room, her eyes shimmered with green lights, dancing against her dark pupils. 

Locking their legs, Sayo applied little force in order to pin her wife to the mattress, lowering herself onto her forearms to glue their lips together once again. Desperate hands gripped her own yukata as their tongues met, frantically searching for the obi to bring Sayo to equal nakedness. 

Breaking their kiss with a laugh, Sayo lowered her left hand to grab Tsugumi’s, assisting her in finding it. In less than a second the offending fabric was discarded over the edge of the mattress. Sayo shuddered as cool air filtered through the new opening, but it did nothing to extinguish the heat building in her stomach. 

Tsugumi let out a breath through her nose as Sayo kissed her slowly, gently, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. Raising a hand to try and tug the yukata off, Tsugumi let out an urgent gasp of air as Sayo’s teeth sank into the skin of her neck. Sayo, in return, lowered her hand to grab her wrist, pinning it against the mattress like an arrow to a target. 

Brushing aside Tsugumi’s own yukata to get a full view of her body, Sayo lowered her head, brushing hot breaths across her chest. Tsugumi twisted in protest, raising her knees and feeling the heat radiating off her wife’s body, then froze as Sayo closed her lips around her left nipple. 

She arched her back, pulling her arms down and out of Sayo’s grip to grind her palms into the sheets. Her feet pushed at Sayo’s resting thighs, just barely brushing the growing heat between Sayo’s legs. 

“ _Saaayo-saann_ ,” she hissed through her teeth in a choking, ached moan. 

Sayo’s tongue ran laps around her nipple, mind going hazy as she drowned in the softness, as Tsugumi’s soft skin squished against her cheek. Fire crackled across Sayo’s skin and pooled in her lower body where any and every brush of Tsugumi’s knees threatened to incapacitate her. She felt hot shockwaves burst through her veins with every brush of skin as Tsugumi thrashed underneath her, with every gasp of air.

With one final flick of the perk nipple, Sayo retreated, leaving behind trails of butterfly kisses leading up to her neck. 

“Tsugumi-san,” she gasped against her hot skin, rolling her hips unconsciously against Tsugumi’s.. Shaky hands cradled Tsugumi’s stiff ones, fingers tangling together beside her head, pressing them into the soft pillow. Sayo watched as droplets of sweat and saliva slid down her face and neck, then disappear as they were absorbed into the sheets. 

Tsugumi raised her head to kiss Sayo softly, slowly, gripping her hands tightly. She whispered Sayo’s name again as her wife eased her knees apart, settling in the space between them, the yukata sending a breath of cool air down her legs. Tsugumi giggled at the thought they were still technically wearing clothing, but the yukata added extra friction she found highly satisfying. 

“Hm… I love you, Sayo-san,” Tsugumi murmured as Sayo’s hand trailed from her chest to her stomach, stopping at the curve between her hip and thigh. She raised her right hand to brush hair that stuck to Sayo’s face aside, earning a kiss to her palm in return. 

“I love you as well, very much,” Sayo answered seriously. In any other scenario Tsugumi would have assumed Sayo signed up for a life-threatening mission, but the clearness of her voice made it easy to settle against the pillow, watching with loving brown eyes as Sayo’s hand made its way down.

Sayo dipped her head under Tsugumi’s chin, smiling softly as she drew a haphazard path of gentle kisses down to her collarbone as her hand teasingly stopped at the junction in her thighs. She stopped to take the other unattended nipple into her mouth, and Tsugumi let out a throaty moan as Sayo used her elbow to further spread her legs. 

“Sayo-san, I-”

Tsugumi’s frantic whisper, followed by a twitch as pleasure began to burst through her body the longer Sayo’s fingers brushed against her damp curls made Sayo nod against her soft chest. Lifting her head, Sayo began to nip at her neck, feeling the strong and rapid pulse under her tongue as it soothed the small hurts she left with her teeth. 

Turning her head against the pillow, Tsugumi let out gasp after hot gasp, hair bunching under her cheek as she felt the very tip of Sayo’s finger begin to dance against wet warmth, going dizzy at the bites Sayo was leaving on her neck. That teasing finger parted the slick crease and wiggled a bit, then slid inside at the same time Sayo took Tsugumi’s hot earlobe in her mouth.

“Oh... ah…!” Tsugumi gently gasped, lifting her hips in need of more. She fisted the sheets and shook her head, hair tangling underneath her. 

Her body was set aflame as a slender finger slipped in and out of her, squeezing pleasure from her with every stroke. Her body shook, arms coming up to rest around Sayo's back, fingers scrunching into yukata. She whined as Sayo whispered things into her ear that she couldn’t understand - too far gone in her haze to care about anything but the feeling of that finger pumping in and out of her.

Then, just as she felt her world go white, the feeling stopped. Frozen, Tsugumi whipped her head to the side in offense, wondering what would make Sayo go still. 

“Sa… Sayo-san?” she gasped, body going cold. 

Green eyes met hers, and Tsugumi gasped at the heat in them. Her irises grew twice their usual size and made Tsugumi shudder as Sayo pinned her against the bed again to slowly kiss her, drawing out a long, deep moan out of Tsugumi. Her slick hand gripped Tsugumi’s thigh, pushing the offending yukata out of the way until she had full access to her wife’s lower body. 

Her tongue trailed a wet line from Tsugumi’s shoulders, down to her breasts, to her bellybutton, where Sayo pressed a kiss before moving on. Moving lower and lower, Sayo squinted her eyes just a little at the sound of Tsugumi’s hitched breath once she caught on to what was happening. 

Tsugumi's legs shook as she tried to press them together; Sayo stopped it by easing herself between them, swinging one leg over her back as she pressed a kiss to the damp, warm skin on the inside of Tsugumi's thigh.

“Sayo-saaaaan,” Tsugumi whined, falling deep into the soft pillow in impatience. “Hurry...”

Sayo chuckled. Tsugumi only ever became so needy when she was under the influence, but it somehow made the heat pooling in Sayo’s body ever hotter. Tsugumi sighed, skin warm and flushed against Sayo's cheek as she swept her tongue through damp curls and over moist flesh, tasting wet sweetness.

“Ah!” Tsugumi yelped in surprise, very quickly stiffening her body as Sayo’s tongue lashed at sticky flesh. Tsugumi raked her fingernails across Sayo’s scalp as her tongue began flicking over a hardened clit in a soft caress, hips jerking against the firm hands that kept her still. 

“S-Sayo… Sa- yo-sannnn….” Tsugumi’s breath caught in her throat, shaking her head further into the pillow as Sayo’s fingertips rolled against the crease at her thighs, prompting her legs to jerk and twist. It was one of her most sensitive parts, and Tsugumi let out sobs as Sayo sucked and licked to her heart’s content. 

A tightness in her stomach threatened to burst, and she found it harder to move as Sayo began to insert two fingers, sinking into her depths faster, _faster_ , as she felt Tsugumi cease her movements. Pleasure slammed into her, again and again until a scream exploded from her throat, high-pitched and wailing, tears pricking her tightly scrunched eyes. She shook from head to toe, back arching until it hurt. Sayo wrapped a slick arm around her waist, peppering kisses on her lips until the shaking subsided. Slowly, the tremors that shook her ceased, and the goosebumps that prickled along her skin finally smoothed out.

“Sayo-san…” she whispered, eyes blinking slowly as she took in Sayo’s satisfied expression. “I’ve never seen you so…” Tsugumi blushed as Sayo rested beside her, rubbing comforting circles on her bare thighs.

“So...?”

Without answering, Tsugumi rolled over so she was above Sayo again, their bare chests rubbing and eliciting a sharp gasp. She curiously tapped her fingertips across Sayo’s stomach, feeling the muscles tighten under her touch. 

Tsugumi pressed a kiss against Sayo’s pulse and giggled as she felt the same rapid heartbeats she experienced. 

“Hm… I wonder how Sayo-san would like it…?” she said aloud, lightly scraping her nails down Sayo’s thighs until her legs parted. 

“Tsugumi… san.” Sayo gasped as teasing fingers went straight to the center of her legs, parting moist flesh with her fingertips. Sayo brought a finger to her lips, biting on her skin as Tsugumi ran her fingers up and down in slow, consistent strokes. Like Tsugumi earlier, Sayo turned her head to pant into the pillow, her free hand tightly gripping Tsugumi’s thigh.

Tsugumi smiled and removed her fingers, pushing her yukata aside to swing her knee over Sayo’s left thigh, tangling their hands again. She scooted closer, grinding their hips together, watching with satisfaction as Sayo jumped in surprise, then arched her back as her center rubbed against Tsugumi’s thigh.

Tsugumi gently grabbed one of Sayo’s legs, lifting it until it rested on her shoulder while she shimmied on her knees until their cores touched. Sayo let out a long, high-pitched gasp as Tsugumi rolled her hips again, trying to get the right rhythm. 

Sayo watched as Tsugumi’s expression softened, before twisting as she thought, looking up to the ceiling. She would stop, then move, then continue, only to repeat. 

_As if she wasn’t making Sayo wait._

Sayo accidentally pressed her nails into Tsugumi’s thighs, lowly groaning her name at the excruciatingly slow speed she was moving in.

“Tsugumi…. Ah, _s-san_ … T-Tsug-”

Sayo panted and moaned, thrashing as Tsugumi seemed to find the right angle and picked up the pace without warning. Thigh rubbed against thigh, groin against groin and slickness against slickness with loud wet slaps. 

Tsugumi tilted her head to the side as she called her name, while Sayo grabbed Tsugumi’s elbow, biting her left hand as wails began to erupt from deep within her stomach. 

Tsugumi was the first to finish, wrapping both arms around Sayo’s leg for support as her body went limp and began to violently shake again. Sayo shook her head, she was _so close_. She kept it going, letting out hot hisses as she continued to violently grind, her abs screaming until finally, she shut her eyes tight, threw her head back and felt her soul depart through her lungs. 

Sayo fell back against the mattress, breathing hard. Tsugumi crawled closer with her knees and slumped against her chest, letting out a single long breath. 

“I do not wish to do that ever again,” Sayo whispered, tapping absentmindedly against Tsugumi’s back. She absolutely did not want to know where Tsugumi found out about such a technique either. Her abs and thighs were not going to be happy in the morning. 

Tsugumi laughed, her warm breath moving Sayo's wavy hair, tickling against her chest. 

They stared into nothingness, basking in each other’s presence. Sayo tugged at the ends of Tsugumi’s hair, twirling the brown locks with her fingers and clearing any knots. Tsugumi’s lips sought out any skin they could until the shock began to fade from their bodies and their breathing slowed.

“You seemed to like it though?” Tsugumi asked as she fixed Sayo’s bangs. 

Sayo didn’t answer, opting to pull the messy sheets over their bodies and wrap her arms around Tsugumi’s waist. 

On the edge of Miyajima, the newlyweds drifted to sleep quickly, dreaming of bright sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> the special gift in the summary sounded dirtier than it was smh


End file.
